


Going in for the kill

by barakati



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Assassin AU, Bellarke, F/M, bellamy is hired to kill clarke lmao, bellamy x clarke, lets face it hes gonna fall in love with her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakati/pseuds/barakati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake, one of Lincoln's top assassins is assigned to the governors daughter, Clarke Griffin. Being trained in martial arts and jujitsu, Bellamy is told the job isn't going to be easy and boy easy would be an understatement, and not because of her being great at fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the girl I'm going to kill

Bellarke assassin au

"Her name is Clarke Griffin. She's seventeen years old and her father has been a threat to our business for years. Dying from cancer he should no longer be any trouble, his daughter however has been extensively trained and I have no doubts that she will be straight onto our men when her father passes on the information. I'm putting you on this job as you're our youngest employee, making it far easier for you to get close to her," the dark skinned man explained to one of his most valued men as he passed files and pictures across the table that was in between them.

"Why would I need to get close to her, Sir?" The tall, yet slightly shorter than the other, man asked. 

"This is an intricate job. She's got the reflexes of a scorpion and the intellect of a dolphin. She also probably has a weapon on her at all times. You need to get her guard down then strike. Leave no traces, we're the first people they will go to if they find out their precious princess is dead."

"Who is 'they?'"

"The government."

"I'm going after a governors daughter?" He exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table.

"Calm down, if I thought you wouldn't be able to handle it I wouldn't put you on job. Make the kill, you're done and we'll get you out of the city."

"I go down I'm taking you with me, Lincoln."

The man grinned. "I don't doubt it."

________________________

It took four days after arrangements were made for Clarke's father to pass away. She knew any business that he had was now on her back. Their government had been corrupt for long before she was born, nothing was done the way it should have. Killing and torture was the way they earned their pay, democracy and communism was no longer a thing now being in the twenty third century. She was aware of how unfair things were run. And she planned to change things, albeit would it hard with the uncertainty of her life and the constant looking over her shoulder. But with the plans she had in mind, she could live in peace with the north council who wished death upon her and her family. 

She was smart, beyond it in fact. She was trained in martial arts and jujitsu. She also gained knowledge of pressure points and easy death paths with the volunteer work she did alongside her mother who worked in the infirmary at her fathers work place which, if the north council could be counted on, was busy the majority of the time. It took her barely twenty minutes to stop crying, she was used to losing people. She had lost her best friend Wells when she was fifteen, his father not too long after, a small girl she had once worked with named Charlotte, and now, her father. It was in her training, loss was a part of living. The only way she coped is remembering her fathers words every time she feels like falling apart. 

'You will go through loss after loss but you will always gain something in return.'

She gained strength with Wells, immunity with Jaha, power with Charlotte and complete and utter numbness with her father. The only person she had left to lose was her mother. 

She was sitting alone reading a newspaper in a coffee shop, avoiding faces and names whilst she sat in serenity. She was dressed just like a normal teenager: a white dress with a jean jacket, brown boots and a bag that matched the colour of her shoes. Perfectly normal. Yet, if you opened up her bag and noticed her magnum revolver and safety grenade, you'd change your opinion in a heartbeat. Lucky for Bellamy, he didn't need x-ray vision to know what was hiding in her handbag. 

He made his way over to her slowly, drawing no attention to himself as he threw glances at one of his colleagues opposite the room. Giving a firm nod to the other man, he sat down opposite the blonde. He was lucky that she was attractive it made the whole 'get her to fall in love with you and then kill her' ordeal a whole lot easier. 

She looked up from her paper and raised a questioning eyebrow, looking him up and down. 

"Can I help you?" She asked with snark, setting her paper down as she sipped her coffee slowly.

"I was wondering if I could buy you a drink," he said mechanically, slicking back his gelled hair.

"I've got one, thanks," she replied with no enthusiasm or emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"No such thing as too much coffee."

"Actually, if one consumes over 400 milligrams of coffee a day can be enough to shut down all internal organs therefore resulting in death."

"You must be the life of the party."

"I've been told."

Bellamy let himself smile, actually enjoying the company of this girl. Well, at least it won't be absolute torture to spend time around her for the next month or two. 

"You like cake? Who doesn't like cake? Let me buy you a slice of cake."

"You know what I'd really like? It's unfortunate it isn't on the menu."

"We can ditch this place and go get it."

"Money can't buy this. What I really want, is for you to leave me alone."

"No can do, princess, I'm being paid for this."

Clarke tensed slightly but enough for Bellamy to notice and let out a huff of amusement.

"This is entirely a bet and I have to get you talk to me for a whole ten minutes and then I can be on my way," he lied, watching her shoulders drop in relief.

"Oh... Right, well... Have fun sitting there for five minutes whilst I ignore you."

"Oh, I will."

Three minutes had passed and it felt like a lifetime for the blonde. She took casual glances at him and he still stared down at her contently. 

“If I allow you to buy me a drink will you leave me alone?”

“Probably.” 

She sighed, putting down her newspaper. “Fine, I will have a caramel apple cider.”

“Got it,” he said, standing up from his seat.

“With extra caramel and cream.”

“Okay.”  
 “And I’ll have a slice of oreo cheesecake and if they still have them, those really expensive crisps imported from Portugal.”

Bellamy knew what the girl was trying to do, she was trying to outspend him, see how far he would go to get this girls number. Little did she know that as an assassin his pay was beyond decent and he carried most of his cash on him considering he could be in the predicament to move to a different state at any given time.

“Anything for you, Princess.”

“Why did you call me that?” She asked, a little taken back by the statement. The first time she had just pegged it as some annoying way to address her, but now she was beginning to think he knew something.

She had him there. He couldn’t just blatantly tell her that he knew she was the governors daughter and in blatant terms, pretty much the literal princess of the country. Instead he grinned and pointed to her hair.

“Your hairstyle kind of looks like a crown, don’t you think?” She touched her hair, looking back up at him with her eyebrows furrowed. “Now, let me get you that drink... And extras that Miss insists on.”

“You do that.”

He gave her a quick wink before walking up to the counter to flirt with the cashier in order to get a discount on their beverages. She took the opportunity to call her mom quickly.

“Hello?” The middle aged woman answered on the other side of the phone.

“Mom, what did you say the guys name was?”

“Who?”  
“You know, the one who dad told me to watch out for.”

“Lincoln, I think. I know it started with an L. He’s a tall black man, you won’t miss him. He’s quite intimidating. Also, he spoke about a man named Murphy. Or that’s what his last name was, I can’t recall his first.”

“Have you seen him before?” Clarke raised one eyebrow, her mother never telling her anything about her coming into contact with the assassin.

“It’s nothing for you to be concerned about. Why are you asking me these questions?”

Clarke looked up from her phone to see the man approaching her with their coffees. “Nothing, gotta go, bye.”

“Who was that?” He asked, placing them down on the table.

“Um, just my mom, what did you say your name was?”

“I don’t recall that I did. It’s Bellamy.”

“And your last name?”

He squinted his eyes at her. “Blake...” 

He wasn’t sure why he was giving her all of this information. She could have files upon files of him and be put off as soon as he said his name. Luckily she didn’t seem phases, she just nodded her head and took her cider from his grasp. 

“Why so curious?”

“I um... I just have to be careful.”

“Of what?”

He knew what. This made the whole thing a lot easier; she now didn’t peg him as someone who was after her and within fifteen minutes of meeting her he had already broken down the first barrier she had up to protect herself. Piece of cake, that’s what this was going to be. He couldn’t think of the reason why Lincoln would want him to be so careful about this, she seemed helpless, definitely not someone who possessed the skills he seemed to have led on about.

“Stalkers. I had this boyfriend back in high school and he’s been sending his friends to try and get me to meet up with him. It’s a bit weird.”

Lies. He could tell whether he knew the real reason or not. She had done something she hadn’t the whole time they had spoken until that moment when she lied. Her lip would raise ever so slightly, as if she was going to speak the truth but didn’t know where to begin. If he had not been trained in detecting dishonesty, she’d probably have gotten away with it. She wasn’t a bad liar, she was just bad at smelling an assassin when she was sitting right opposite one. 

“Stalkers. Well, I’d love to talk more about stalkers over dinner some time. I’ve had my fair share of my own.”

“I-”

“And before you say no, I’d be inclined to tell you that my father is an FBI agent and if I wish to track you down, I will. Go out with me and rid yourself of one stalker.”

She shook her head and let out a breath of air. “Okay, but under my terms. We’re going to have a fantastic night and if there is one moment where I am dissatisfied I will never speak to you again and you will agree that you will not think of me once more. The grill at eight on Saturday. Be there with no excuses, not a minute late and don’t try to convince me you’re doing something on that day because if you want me to go out with you, you’ll make it happen. Good bye.”

He didn’t have a chance to say a word before the bell on top of the cafe rang and all he could see was her exiting the joint. He smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They share dinner.

A/N: I hope everyone remember’s John is Murphy’s first name. 

It was four thirty meaning three and a half hours until her ‘date’ with Bellamy. She wasn’t worried in the slightest, barely bothering about spending hours and hours getting ready. She had taken the curtsey to have a bath and curl her hair, but really she put no effort in to her look much. She had put on a bit of makeup and was wearing a tight fitting black dress that stopped an inch before her knees, but she enjoyed getting all dressed up. It was the one thing that made her feel normal, like she could go out and have a fantastic night without remembering people wanted to kill her. 

It was when six hit that Bellamy began to pace around his office inside the North council’s building. Lincoln watched him in amusement as he went through the notes one of his colleagues, John, had taken from across the room whilst Clarke and Bellamy talked in the coffee shop. 

“Okay, Bellamy, calm down.”

“She got so close, okay! She’s freaking out just as much as me probably. What if she figures it out? What if I slip up and I ruin everything and she pulls out that knife or whatever I know she keeps in her bag and slashes my throat?” 

Lincoln couldn’t understand why Bellamy was so disoriented when it comes to this client. She’s the governors daughter, yes, but she wasn’t the queen or princess of England and her father was no where near close to being the president. Sure, he’d be locked up for his crimes but with a boss like Lincoln, he wouldn’t be for long.

“You need to stop being so paranoid, seriously it’s just like any other job. The whole company has your back whatever happens. Call me if there are any issues. I’ll send men the first sign of danger.”

“Right, well what do I wear? I don’t know what this chick likes in a man. She literally said if she’s dissatisfied once we’re never seeing each other again.”

“Well then, it’s your job to make sure she is satisfied at all times. According to her file her past boyfriends have been dark, tall and handsome. Well, I guess you’re tall and dark," the man joked earning a scoff from Bellamy. 

“I’m handsome! Okay, I have had my fair share of women. Who have you had? Hm?”

“Besides your sister?” He smirked, turning the page of Clarke’s file.

“I’m leaving. Good bye.”

“Good luck.”

“Screw you.”

Lincoln chuckled as Bellamy exited the establishment, holding on to his army knife that he tucked into his belt before closing the door behind him. When he stepped oxide he took a deep breath, letting the cool air hit his face. He was beginning to calm down. He knew this was just like any other job, sure with more on the line but at the end of all of this he would be 50 grand richer and he could move away and start working with the business far far away from this shit hole of a town. 

Six o'clock was when the pair began to really pick up their game. Clarke put on her clothes and a pair of 5 inch heels which still wouldn't make her any closer to being Bellamy's height which was much over six foot compared to her measly five foot seven. She had inadvertently wore the most flesh showing dress she had owned and she secretly hoped that he would ogle her; looking up and down her legs and letting his eyes linger on her breasts. She relished in the thought of someone who wasn't Finn, enjoying her body. She knew he was lying about the bet but she was flattered he wanted to take her out and even if it goes nowhere at least she could tell people she went out with a charming, handsome young man. 

Seven o'clock, time to leave. Bellamy was wearing a pair of black pants and a white shirt with a messy tie and matching blazer. He knew he was attractive and with his slicked back hair and tight jaw line, he made the women swoon with one word. He was oddly seduced by it being a challenge with Clarke. 

Clare's black dress was pulled tightly against her curves, her chest pushed up and enunciated by the wonder bra she was wearing. After getting into the taxi that was taking her to her location, she ruffled through her bag, hiding her gun within her makeup and hid a few of her fake I.D's and passports in her purse before placing the bag beside her, letting her butterflies subside as she sunk into the seat.

Bellamy was sitting at a tale that Lincoln had reserved for him a few nights before. He wasn't nervous about the date, he was nervous about slipping up and getting murdered in the middle of a restaurant. Nervous was an understatement. He saw the door open to his right and in walked the devil with her tight dress and strapless heels. She was utterly gorgeous and if the fabric covering her body was one layer thinner, he wouldn't be able to last this whole dinner without letting loose.

Her gaze met his and they both exchanged smirks before she strode over and Bellamy stood up to pull out her chair for her which earned him a wave of her hand as she sat without his assistance.

"Suit yourself," he chuckled, sitting back down and looking her up and down, gaining an even bigger smirk from the blonde. "Nice dress."

"Really? This old thing? Gosh, I've had this for years, it was just lying around in my closet," she replied smoothly, not dropping the cocky look she held on her face.

loo continued to look at her before ushering to the man across the room calling, "waiter! We're ready to order our beverages."

"Great, what can I get you? Would you like any wine, our specialty is cheaper this week."

"And what is this specialty?"

“Elderberry this week, madam.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows as if to ask for permission. She was going to make him pay for the meal after all. He wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“We’ll have a bottle of that and your finest rosé wine.”

The waiter creased his eyebrows together. 

“Sir, both will be over $100 together.”

Bellamy pulled his gaze away from Clarke to look up at the man. “Then I suggest you hurry up before I change my mind.”

The man gulped before replying, “yes sir,” and scurrying off.

“Do you throw money away every day of the week?”

“When you got it to throw, why not?”

She smirked, relaxing into her seat as she picked up her menu. 

“I suggest a skinny thing like you wants a salad?”

She rolled her eyes and put down the menu as the waiter returned. “I’d like the aromatic duck and pancakes with seaweed and a side of egg rolls. As a starter, of course. For main I’d like spaghetti carbonara with extra ham. I’d also like the garlic bread to go with it and for dessert I’ll have the chocolate fudge sundae with chocolate fudge cake.”

The waiter gaped, looking her up and down as he wondered where she would pack the extra calories. Clarke looked back up at Bellamy.

“Oh, and for the main... Salad on the side.”

“Okay... Um, you sir?”

God, if this was a match on who could smirk the most there was definitely not a clear winner. “I’ll have the same.”


End file.
